Undercover
by Tomboy13
Summary: Wally goes undercover at LexCorp to try to find the secrets behind the weapons being built there but working for Luthor is challenging, especially when he catches the eye of two CEOs. WARNING: Slash pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Slash pairings. Don't like don't read.**

**Do not own JL/JLU**

**Set during Justice League season 1, mild A.U.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can someone please explain to me why I have to do it?" Wally asked, a pleading tone in his voice as he pulled off the red tie Diana wanted him to wear, opening the collar of the white button up shirt a bit. He had a pair of brown business pants on which were belted to his waist to keep him from sagging them just a little bit. He also had a pair of shined dress shoes on.

He looked like a total dweeb.

Diana was busy trying to smooth his hair to answer him, so Bruce did.

"…how many more times do I have to explain it, Wally?"

Wally gave Bruce a big grin, "As many times as I ask?" He told him sweetly, just to grate the man's nerves further.

"Alright, LexCorp is currently hiring new interns to work with their research and development labs."

"Ok, so I'm supposed to be a hot intern…then what?"

Bruce folded his arms as John gave him the smack on the head that everyone knew he was asking for.

"At this time we know that LexCorp has been designing new weapons that they're planning to sell on the black market but each time one of us goes into the research labs that Luthor has around, we never find anything solid enough to connect the dots and of course, after he knows we were there he packs everything up and moves it elsewhere. It's clearly something very big to him, big enough that he isn't keeping all the information in one spot."

Wally nodded. Ok, that made sense. They wanted an inside guy but wouldn't it go faster if Wally just went to the labs as the Flash?

Ow.

Apparently he had asked that question out loud.

"The point is, we don't want Luthor to keep moving everything and we figured that the best way to do that would be to keep someone on the inside while pretending to be at a stand still for appearances."

Wally was now rubbing the back of his head, messing up the hair Diana had just spent ten minutes on.

"Ok, ok. So now we're gonna trick Luthor into thinkin' we don't know anything so he'll stop bein' such a paranoid ass. Now, once again…why me?"

Superman answered that one; apparently Bruce's nerves had reached their limit.

"Luthor knows my alter-ego along with Bruce's. John and Diana don't even have secret identities." He cut Wally off before the younger man could even ask about the Martian, "You know how much energy it takes for J'onn to keep up a human form, besides, you'll be able to slip away from anything a lot easier then any of us would."

Wally looked a little smug after that. Yeah, flattery could go along way with him if he let it.

"Alright. So, do I get a cool name? Or maybe a really good-"

"No, you're still Wally West, which makes it imperative that you do not do anything with your powers, got it?" Bruce told him quietly, "I've added a few things to make your portfolio look more impressive. Your last job was my personal assistant at WayneTech."

Wally grinned at Bruce and looked ready to make another smart remark but John's hand was already up in the air so he shrugged instead.

"Well, let's hurry up before I'm late then…"

* * *

There were a few dozen people in the hall that Wally had found himself directed to after signing in past security. Each of them carrying a thicker portfolio then he had and each other them looking a whole lot smarter and more professional looking then he was.

'…_crap.' _Bruce hadn't mentioned what would happen if he failed to get the job but he was pretty sure that it would involve over night monitoring shift by himself for at least a month.

Wally glanced around; he saw a small group sitting in some hard plastic chairs, looking pensive, so he decided to do what Wally West did best. Go talk.

About fifteen minutes later a stern woman walked to the front of the room.

"If I could have your attention."

Most of the hopefuls had stopped all conversation, though a small amount of chatter could still be heard.

"Thank you. Now you're all here because you're some of the brightest minds in your fields and that's exactly what LexCorp is looking for. Only a few of you will make it in this company and your interviews will begin right now." She looked to the side door of the room that was opening once again, "Now, without further ado," She paused, which she probably thought would add a dramatic effect. "The president and C.E.O of LexCorp, Lex Luthor!"

Wally nearly fell off his chair while the hall erupted with applause.

It was weird seeing Luthor well, not being evil. He smiled and it wasn't even that creepy 'I'm gonna eat your kids' smile. It was genuine. He was even waving to the crowd.

His eyes flickered over everybody but Wally felt a slight twinge of panic when his eyes settled on him a little longer then they did anybody else. It was probably a fluke or something; there was probably a hot girl behind him or something. But still, he was nervous.

And what did Wally do when he was nervous?

He talked.

Resuming the conversation with his peers of the plastic crappy chair group, he got them all laughing within minutes, getting his own laughs as he watched them hastily try to cover up the sound.

The sound wasn't missed by Luthor, who looked back over at them.

This wasn't helped the fact that he had already gotten Luthor's attention once and it looked like he was doing it again, seeing Luthor refocus on him once more.

His red hair already made him stand out in the room and he was probably the only guy without a tie on as well.

Plus, he was the only person who didn't shut up.

The people around Wally had fallen silent as Luthor stepped away from the stern woman, muttering something in her ear as he did so; she followed him with her clipboard ready. He walked through the room, pointing out a few people here and there until he finally reached the back of the room.

And Wally.

The people Luthor pointed to where quickly approached by his staff and lead out of the room, most likely he had already kicked them out of the running.

"Well, it's not everyday that someone can still my thunder, Mister…?" He trailed off, leaving Wally to finish his sentence.

And speaking of leaving, Wally noticed that his group had been reduced to two people and one of them was him.

"Uh…West. Wally West, I'm sorry about that Mr. Luthor. Nervous, you know…"

Wally could have hit himself.

'_Really, West? Really? You've had the whole evil banter thing with this guy without missing a beat and now you can't even form a sentence to save your life?' _

Maybe it was because Luthor was a little bit creepier when he was being nice.

"May I see your portfolio, Mr. West?"

Wally handed over the papers, feeling the wrath of Batman already crashing down on him.

"Hmm…" Luthor flipped through the pages, which didn't take him too long before shutting the portfolio with a sad little snap.

"Unfortunately, Mr. West, you lack the qualifications I need for an intern in the R and D division," Luthor gave him a smile, "However, I see that you were once a personal assistant to Bruce Wayne and I've been in need for an errand boy…"

Wally could hear a few people sniggering at his situation. Luthor was basically asking him to be a lackey and Wally knew how he treated lackeys but at the same time, it clicked. Luthor's assistant? That could be even better then an intern. He'd be around Luthor enough to take a look at whatever files the man kept in his office. Maybe Bats would give him a pat on the back for that one or something else at least.

"So, what do you say?"

Wally grinned, missing the look upon Luthor's face entirely.

"Sure thing, Mr. Luthor."

Luthor shook Wally's hand with another smile, "Good, Ms. James here will set you up; I expect to see you tomorrow morning at 8 sharp. Until then."

He turned back to mingle with the other candidates, each of them giving Wally a strange look.

The stern woman wrote some information down on a card and handed it to Wally.

"Bring this to the front desk tomorrow. We'll get your id badge ready for you then. Welcome to LexCorp, Mr. West."

Wally nodded, taking the card before looking at the lady. She sounded almost worried but he was too excited to tell for sure. He couldn't wait to tell the others.

* * *

Bruce had rented Wally a small one room apartment for him in Metropolis. It was close to Clark's but seemed to be a little more lower class then his.

Wally didn't mind it though, it was furnished and it had cable, it would do.

The best part was that there was a nice outdoor café halfway between his apartment and Clark's, which they could meet at, so Wally could check in.

Clark was already sitting at the small round table when Wally walked up to him.

"How'd it go?" Clark asked, setting down his newspaper.

"You're looking at Luthor's newest personal assistant."

Clark raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were supposed to be an intern in R and D?"

Wally waved a hand, "Yeah, well Luthor didn't think I could hack it there but this could be just as good, right?"

Clark nodded, he still looked worried.

"I guess we'll see how it goes. I'll give Bruce a call later and let him know."

Wally nodded but he stood up when he heard a scream from off in the distance. Clark stood up at well, setting down some money for his drink.

"No, Wally. I've got it." He nodded to his friend before rushing off to find a telephone booth.

Wally sat back down slowly and ordered himself a drink; suddenly feeling like this was going to get a lot harder before anything else.

* * *

**So, new story since I finished Chances...which everyone should go read and review **

**And I decided to write a Slash fic for a change of pace...i'd like to make this one a little more adult so we'll see**

**Annnyway...a couple people have asked about what happened to Beckie and well she's me!! Tomboy and I used to write stories together when we first started the account but I've kinda taken over it for her...she still helps me out a bunch and i heart her sooo much!! much love!!**


	2. Woah!

**Thank you to all reviewers!**

**I don't own JL**

**Warning: Fic contains Slash pairings...meaning guyXguy...don't like, don't read**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Wally let himself into the apartment at about 6 o'clock. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Being the Flash usually took up his free time and he was always complaining that he never had any time for himself but when he finally had the chance he found that he didn't know what else to do.

He pulled off his shoes and set them by the door, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. Bruce had been the one who had set him up with the wardrobe of work clothes and he was actually careful not to ruin them just yet.

He wiggled out of his pants, hanging them up before flopping into his bed in nothing but his boxers.

He reached over to his bed stand and grabbed the remote, turning on the television and taking a few moments to figure out Metropolis' channels. He finally settled on some old school cartoons and put his arms behind his head so he could kick back and watch.

* * *

Luthor was already home as well as this time. He had called it a good day after he and his staff hand picked some very promising new interns to help with the development of some new technologies. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down in his comfy arm chair, while one of his servants brought him a newspaper. 

He grinned into his drink as he thought about the best choice he made that day, a stunning red head named Wally West. The kid didn't seem too bright but Luthor didn't want him for anything more then eye candy and a bed mate. Luthor was fairly used to having women and men throw themselves at him but he had a feeling he would have to work a little harder for this one.

"Bring me my schedule for the week, Carter." He snapped to one of the servants who were standing in the corner. The man nodded and quickly moved out of the room, returning a few moments later with a sheet of paper.

"Shall I read it to you, sir?"

Luthor swirled his drink and nodded.

"Tomorrow, you have a meeting with the board of trustees at noon and then another with your marketing team at two. Wednesday, you have an interview set up with Lois Lane and Clark Kent from the Daily Planet, regarding the new developments in the medical field that LexCorp is teaming up with Wayne Industries to start."

Lex smirked, he would enjoy that interview. Clark was always so much fun to tease.

"After that, you have a meeting with Bruce Wayne. One scheduled for here and the other will be the next day in Gotham."

Now _that _was something Luthor was going to definitely look forward to.

"Thank you, Carter. Give Bruce's people a call though, I'd like to move our meeting up, if possible."

He got up from the chair and walked over to his window, looking out into the acres of land he owned.

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting start for what he hoped would be an interesting week.

* * *

Wally arrived in front of LexCorp at 7:45; he realized that he would actually have to start leaving places early if he wanted to get to any place in Metropolis on time. He walked past the security guard who had signed him in the other day and headed for the front desk. 

"Excuse me?"

A young brunette girl quickly hid her gum under her tongue and looked at him.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, moving her phone head set off her ear and smiling up at Wally.

"Uhm, I'm Wally West. I was supposed to meet Ms. James here."

The girl huffed and went back to her typing, handing Wally a key card as she did so,

"Down the right hallway, third door on the left. Have a good day, Mr. West."

Wally looked a bit startled by the change in her attitude but he took the key card and walked towards the hallway she indicated to.

As he left, the girl looked up from her keyboard once more. Damn, Luthor sure could pick them.

-----------

Wally walked down the hallway until he was stopped by a guard. He held up the key card that the girl had given him and was surprised that the guard actually apologized for stopping him.

"Ah, it's ok. I guess I look out of place." Wally grinned at him as he used the card to open the third door on the right.

"Hello, Mr. West." Ms. James was sitting by a camera, which Wally figured they would use to take his id picture.

"Please, call me Wally."

Ms. James smiled softly at him, well; at least her face was a little less stern.

"Have a seat Wally, we'll take your picture and then I'll show you around LexCorp and explain your duties."

Wally sat down and put on his biggest grin. If he had his mask on, it probably would have looked just like his Justice League id.

"Very nice." She took the picture quickly, "That should be ready by the end of our tour."

Wally stood up and she picked up her clipboard.

"Now, your id gives you near unrestricted access to any room in LexCorp because of the fact that you need to be able to go where Mr. Luthor goes, also, you can use it in the cafeteria to get your meals for free."

Wally punched the air, "Really!? Wow, Mr. Luthor really knows how to treat a guy!"

Ms. James looked at him with inquiring glance as if she was questioning why Wally was even there.

"Now, look over these forms, is that your correct address and account information for your pay?"

Wally took the clipboard; he had forgotten to memorize his new address and he frowned a bit as he looked at it.

"Uh…yeah, that's it." He didn't even want to ask how they already had his account information.

"Good." She took back the clipboard and checked something off on it.

"Now, your last employer before Mr. Wayne was an auto shop in Central, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm a great mechanic."

Ms. James smiled again at him, she was enjoying his enthusiasm.

"Good, you may be required to go to Mr. Luthor's home at times, to help with his cars or anything else that Mr. Luthor may want."

Wally's expression almost faltered at this. He really didn't want to go to Luthor's house.

Ms. James looked at him once more before checking her clipboard again.

"Alright, let's begin the tour."

* * *

Clark was sipping coffee when he heard a knock on his door. He scuttled over in his blue pajamas and opened the door. 

"Good morning Lois—" He stopped, "Bruce!?"

Bruce Wayne gave him a half smile that he would have never seen on Batman's face.

"Good morning, Clark."

Clark stepped away from the door to let Bruce in, "What are you doing here?"

Bruce clicked the door shut behind him. "I'm in town for business, actually. I believe you're doing an interview about it."

Clark went back to his kitchen to fix Bruce a cup of coffee.

"You're here a little early then, aren't you? Didn't you say it was going to be on Thursday?"

Bruce nodded, taking the cup that Clark handed to him. He took a sip of the coffee.

Clark raised an eyebrow at him, "You're here to keep an eye on Wally aren't you?"

"I'm here because Luthor called me, Clark."

Clark looked as if he didn't quite believe Bruce's story. He knew that the older man was a bit over protective of Wally at times.

"He moved up our meeting. He said he had something that I had to see and it really couldn't wait."

Clark furrowed his brow. "Lois is going to have a fit when she hears that."

"I figured I'd come and tell you to soften the blow."

Clark put a hand on his forehead, setting down his empty cup in the sink.

"Thanks but Lois is still going to mad. She wanted to interview Luthor and you separately."

"Well, she's been put on the guest list for next week's charity ball if that will make her feel better."

Clark rinsed the cup out, picking up a towel to dry it. "I guess that will soften the blow." He looked up at the clock, "I gotta get ready for work, you can stay here if you want."

Bruce shook his head, "I have a room at the Hilton, I'm going to go back there and work on some reports before I have to deal with Luthor."

Clark nodded, "I'll tell Wally you're in town when I see him tonight."

Bruce nodded and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Wally was sitting with Ms. James in cafeteria after spending at least three hours exploring most of LexCorp. Wally was shown what doors he was never supposed to enter, which of course were the doors that he was going to enter. 

Wally opened his fifth pudding cup, ignoring the look of disbelief on the stern woman's face as he inhaled it. All that walking had made him hungry.

"So, what's next?" He asked with another grin.

"You pick up your id and then you join Mr. Luthor for his meeting at noon."

"Oh…am I supposed to remind him of it or something?"  
Ms. James shook her head, "No, his secretary will do that."

"Er, then what do I do then?"

Ms. James flushed a bit and Wally wondered for a second if he had pudding on his face.

"You're supposed to be around to keep Mr. Luthor relaxed. Get him lunch, back rubs…" She stopped because Wally had put his hands up,

"Woah…back rubs!?"

Ms. James blinked a little bit. "Well, yes. What did you think you would be doing?"

"Uh…like walking around taking notes as he talked…or answering his phone…uhm, the stuff I did for Mr. Wayne." He lied quickly.

Ms. James flipped through the pages of her clipboard, at a lost for words.

Wally, on the other hand, had lots of words going through his mind. Luthor didn't want him to be his damn assistant; he wanted him to be his freaking escort! That had to be like, a misrepresentation didn't it? Or had Wally just been too stupid to realize anything?

He was fidgeting in his seat, playing with a now ruined napkin. He was tempted to just walk out of the room but that would ruin any chance the League would have to nab Luthor before he got the weapons shipped out. He thought of Bruce and how disappointed the man would be, even though he would never say it because no one would blame Wally if he backed out now.

But it would be in his eyes every time he looked at Wally, if he ever looked at Wally again. Bruce was always willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done, so why couldn't he?

It wasn't as if he was ashamed of having to touch another man, it was the fact that the man was going to be Lex Luthor. The guy who tried to kill Clark as many times as Wally's sneaked drinks into the monitoring room. Which hit Wally with another blow, Luthor was gay…or bi…or at least horny enough to not care what he got from anyone because Wally wasn't naive enough to think that Luthor probably only wanted just a back rub.

"Is that a problem?" The woman finally spoke to him and Wally looked up at her.

"Uh…no. No, it's not, sorry. I had a brain fart there." He quickly hid everything behind a grin, his first real talent. He would have to be extra careful now and he was now trying to figure out if he should even tell the others. Clark would be the first to pull him out of the mission and he would probably fly to LexCorp himself to do it.

"Good." She looked at the pager at her hip, "Mr. Luthor's waiting for you on the sixth floor conference room. You remember how to get there? The girl at the front desk has your id ready as well."

"Y-yeah. Thanks! I'll see you around, Ms. James." He got up to throw his trash away and headed for the door.

"…good luck, Wally."

* * *

**Yeah, cause we all know that Luthor is a horny bastard...XDXD**

**Read n' Review**


	3. Rules

**Don't own JL or JLU**

**Story is mild AU and has Slash pairings, don't like, don't read**

* * *

Wally had gone to get his new id from the girl.

"Thanks." He said, a little less heartfelt then he had been that morning. She noticed and looked up at him,

"What's wrong?" She asked, once again taking off her phone head set.

"Nothing…" Wally said a bit too quickly. "Well, it's…ah, it's nothing."

The girl held out her hand to him, "Hey, I'm Tina. Sorry I just realized I never introduced myself."

Wally blinked but took her hand, shaking it, "Hey, Tina."

Tina smiled at him, "You're having second thoughts about being here, huh?"

Wally looked at her quickly, "Kinda…" He said honestly, "I didn't know about…"

He made a sort of hand gesture in the air before hastily dropping his arms.

Tina looked around the area and when she decided that the close was clear she leaned towards Wally,

"You didn't know about Luthor's kink, most of his escorts don't when they first start but don't worry, he'll treat you well and if he likes you, when you're done, he'll give you a new job at the company, an easy and high paying one."

She waved at her own desk, "See this? I sit around and transfer calls all day and I make six figures, it's great. All I had to do was be his little arm candy and here's the best part…" She motioned for him to get closer and he did, "…he's great in bed." Wally blushed, his face now matching his hair.

"Oh…uh…"

Tina put a warm hand over his, "Really, it's so easy Wally. Just let him get his fix and you'll live good for the rest of your life."

Most of her phone lines were now lit up and she sat back in her chair.

"Drop by sometime, Wally. We'll have lunch together, ok?" She put her headset back on and began answering the phone.

Wally sighed and walked himself back to the sixth floor.

* * *

Wally knocked on the double door, bracing himself as Luthor pulled it open, letting him in.

"Uhm, hello Mr. Luthor." Wally decided that maybe if he acted shy Luthor wouldn't bother with him and would move on to the next slab of meat.

Luthor grinned at him, closing the door and walking back across the room to sit on the conference table.

"No need to be so formal, Wally. At least not when we're in private. Call me Lex."

Wally stayed by the door, looking down at his feet slightly.

"Oh, sure. Lex."

Luthor frowned, "Come here." He waited as Wally shuffled over to him, still keeping his eyes down.

When the red head got close enough, Luthor reached out and gripped his chin in his hand, pulling his face up.

His grip was demanding yet soft at the same time. He found it even harder to avoid Luthor's eyes and he gazed up at the older man. Luthor was looking at him with the same fire Bruce did but it was different and Wally couldn't tell if it was just because Luthor actually wanted his body instead of anything else. Because Wally was pretty sure Bruce didn't want what Luthor wanted.

Wally easily figured out that thinking about Bruce helped him forget about Luthor, at least for a moment.

He stroked Wally's face with his thumb and Wally blushed.

"You're quite beautiful, do you know that?"

Wally had to remind himself that Luthor was a bad guy because Luthor could play nice very well.

"No one's told me that before."

Luthor stood up so he could bring his face closer to Wally's.

"Well, you are." And with that, Luthor snapped back into business mode, "Now, a few ground rules are in order. First, you are not to touch me in public unless I make first contact."

Luthor still had Wally's face in his hands, but his eyes were moving up and down his body.

"Second, if anyone asks, you're my assistant and lastly, you can back out of this at any time but I will be much more rewarding if you stay faithful. Do you understand all that?"

Wally nodded as best he could with his face still in Luthor's grip.

"Yes, Lex."

Luthor smiled and stroked his cheek one more time before letting him go.

"Alright, you'll be standing behind me during the meeting."

Wally gulped quietly and took his place as the members of the board came into the room shortly after.

* * *

Wally had his arms folded as he walked home; keeping himself bent over a bit to avoid looking at anyone passing by. This proved to be a bit much for the red head and he soon found that he had smacked into another person who was exiting the café.

"Ah! Sorry!" Wally muttered as he rubbed his head.

"It's quite alright."

Wally blinked, he knew that voice. Sure it was a warmer then the version he normally heard but it was unmistakable.

"B-bruce!?" Wally could not contain his happiness and he wrapped his arms around the older man, hugging him close.

Bruce looked surprised by the show of affection, even if it had come from Wally. He eased himself out of the younger man's grip and looked at him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Wally said breathlessly, "I just had a long day at work, that's all."

Bruce nodded in understanding. "Well, want to get some dinner then?"

Wally nodded happily, "Sure! But I'm supposed to meet Clark…"

Bruce waved a hand, "I just got off the phone with him. He's staying late at the office. Lois is on overdrive since Luthor and I are doing an interview with her tomorrow."

Wally's smile froze and he looked at Bruce, "You're gonna be doing an interview with Le-Luthor?"

Bruce gave him a once over, "Of course, why else would I be here?"  
Wally's heart sank a bit but he tried to recover his smile, "Yeah, I guess LexCorp is kinda a real business when it wants to be."

Bruce nodded, but still looked at Wally warily. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Wally walked a half step behind Bruce as the man lead them back to his hotel, walking into the restaurant that was close to the lobby.

Bruce knew that Wally was distracted when he made no comment about their waiter, who had a very thick French accent.

"So, how was work?" He didn't bother asking if Wally had found anything out, it was still only the first day.

"Boring really, I mean it's like everyone there is a drone or something 'cause it's so boring."

Wally grabbed a piece of bread out of the basket and ate it quickly.

Bruce sighed; reaching up for the glass of imported beer he had ordered that was being handed to him.

"If it's already too much for you…"

"It's not!" Wally cut Bruce off, "I can handle it Bruce, it's just different."

"How hard can answering phones be?" Bruce asked, that dark humor he often had surfacing.

Wally looked away from him because his hip had started to buzz. The pager Luthor had given him as he left the office was going off, Luthor needed him to call.

"Damn, we'll have to take a rain check on dinner, Bruce. Luthor wants me to call him."

He got up from the table and left the restaurant quickly. Bruce watched him go with narrowed eyes, why would Luthor need him after hours?

But with Wally almost towards the door and the table with an empty seat, Bruce found something else to keep him from thinking about Wally, at least for the moment.

"Hello, you're Mr. Wayne, right?" A busty blonde in a tight fitting red dress slid into Wally's empty seat. Bruce recognized her as the woman who had been watching him from the bar for the past fifteen minutes.

"……"

Bruce sighed and took another sip of beer. His eyes not on the busty blonde but on the slim red head that was walking out of the door.

-

* * *

**Thank you all reviewers!**


	4. Dinner

**Don't own JL/JLU**

**Warnings: Slash pairings**

**Thank you reviewers! **

* * *

Wally stuffed his last quarter into a pay phone around the corner once he was sure that Bruce wasn't following him.

"It took you a little bit, Wally." Luthor muttered into the phone after only one ring.

"Sorry, Lu-Lex, I was at dinner."

"Oh, I didn't mean to pull you away…"

Wally held in a laugh. He knew Luthor was enjoying this.

"I just wanted to let you that I'll need you to come into the office about an hour early tomorrow. We're going to prep for the interview."

"Right! No problem."

"Well, I'll let you get back to dinner."

"Er, thanks…see you tomorrow, Lex."

He hung up the phone. He had expected Luthor to call him back to the office or something. His stomach growled, he was still hungry so he walked back to the hotel, unsure if Bruce would still want them to have dinner together but when he saw the look on the older man's face as he walked back into the restaurant, he couldn't help but grin.

Wally cleared his throat loudly and the woman jumped and turned to look at him.

"Oh! I…that is," She fumbled for words before getting up silently and going back to her now cold stool at the bar.

"What did Luthor want?" Bruce asked, a little surprised that Wally had returned at all.

"To make sure I don't make him look like an idiot, I guess…"

"Well, it's not like you're going to be in the interview room, right?"

Once again, Bruce's humor surfaced but it did little to make Wally feel anything but uncomfortable.

"Er…Bruce? There's…something I think I should tell you…"

* * *

Luthor smiled as he hung up his phone and clicked a few keys on his laptop.

He waited as his software tracked the source of the call Wally made to him with the utmost patience. He would consider it a bit of a stretch to say he was obsessive. He was only curious.

He blinked at the address that popped up in front of him. It was several blocks past Wally's apartment and was just outside of the Hilton hotel.

"Well…well, I wonder who he could be visiting there."

Luthor's fingers moved quickly as he looked over the list of people that were currently checked into the hotel. Nothing in particular jumped out at him until he reached the penthouse suites.

_**Bruce Wayne.**_

Luthor narrowed his eyes. He pushed in the intercom button on his desk phone.  
"Margaret. Get me the employment record of Wallace West from Wayne Enterprises."

He waited for several minutes until the phone buzzed,

"I'm sorry, sir. They seem to be having trouble locating his file."

Luthor clenched his fist for a moment in anger but then let it slide, a smirk forming slowly.

So, Bruce thought he get an inside man to make sure that LexCorp was working on their joint project with the same vigor he could only assume that WayneTech was.

Or maybe it wasn't even that at all but it really didn't matter. He didn't plan on letting Wally out of his sight long enough for him to snoop around and who knew…Luthor was the master when it came to reading people's wants and needs. He was certain that he could play Wally against Bruce easily and maybe, just maybe, if he was careful enough, he could get Wally to enjoy it.

* * *

"He's having you be his…what?" Bruce's tone was icy and Wally could feel the chill climb up his arms as he started to cut his steak.

"Uhm…his…escort…kinda?" Wally took a piece of the steak, smothered it in A1 and quickly stuffed it in his mouth.

Bruce leaned back in his chair, forgetting about the pasta that sat in front of him.

"You were supposed to get into R and D."

"Luthor wasn't gonna have any of that…he said I didn't have the qualifications…"

Bruce looked a little peeved now,

"Wally, didn't you even read the portfolio we made for you? You had every qualification needed."

Wally slowed his down, setting the fork back on the plate, looking genuinely worried.

"But…he said…"

Bruce cursed himself. This had gotten too far out of their hands.

"We're pulling you out."

"What!? No! You can't! Please, just let me try this!" He pleaded towards the impassive raven haired man, "Geez…see…this is why I didn't want to tell you…I'd knew you get like this…"

"Get like what? Worried about you? Do you know what Luthor could do to you?"

"I'm a big boy, Bruce, I'm pretty sure I figured out that one already." Wally blushed furiously; he hadn't meant to say it like that.

He took a slow breath and a long drink before continuing.

"Look, it's like you said. I'm the only one who can get this done and I can't…it could mean that Luthor wins…and…I won't let him win, Bruce. Even if I have to do something I hate…I want to be able to help you…er…the League, take him down."

Bruce stared at Wally for a few more moments, listening to the younger man's words intently.

"…alright. But I expect you to keep yourself out of danger. This plan isn't worth your life, do you understand?"

'_Or your dignity.' _Bruce thought.

"Yeah…I do."

They continued eating in silence for a few more moments until Bruce looked up at Wally's grin.

"Do you think I can get another steak?"

* * *

Wally walked back to his apartment an hour and a half later that evening. He kicked off his shoes and once again stripped down to his boxers as he strolled to his night stand to set his alarm clock. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of day, he already knew that. He was grateful that Bruce offered to give Clark a head's up on the situation so that the Man of Steel didn't freak out when he saw Luthor giving Wally _that _look.

He sighed and looked over at his phone before dialing an out of state area code.

"Hey this is John, I'm not at home right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey John, it's Wally…you still have that lame message huh?" He teased, "I'm callin' to let ya know that I'm doin' okay and that we gotta catch that football game next week! Tell the others I say hi and uh…I'll talk to ya soon…bye."

He clicked the phone back down, feeling a bit more pathetic then before. He rolled onto his side and saw a red blur zip past the moon in the distance. Wally found that he felt a little bit safer with the whole idea knowing that he had Bruce and Clark around to back him up. His friends wouldn't let him down and he would never let them down either.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy **

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	5. Luthor is a

**Don't own JL/JLU**

Warnings: Slash pairings...kissy kissy!

**Thank you to all reviewers!**

Got this chapter finished earlier then I thought I would...so Happy after Single's Awareness Day!

* * *

_Wally was sitting in the monitoring room at the Tower, leaning back in his chair with his favorite magazine and sipping an iced mocha. His mask was off and hanging behind him, he preferred to read without having to look through the mask, it was easier that way._

_He didn't hear the door slide open over the music he had blasting from a radio in the corner of the room. He also certainly didn't hear the sound of footsteps that came up behind him. But he did feel the hand come down on his shoulder._

_He looked up at the dark figure looming over him._

_"Uh…hiya Bats…I didn't know you were-"_

_Wally was cut off as the Dark Knight pressed his lips against his, cutting him off and shutting him up. The magazine dropped from his hand as he reached up over his head to pull Bruce closer towards him._

_It was the first time in a long time that Wally wished time would just slow down. He closed his eyes and continued the kiss until Batman pulled away, leaving Wally flushed, his lips a bit swollen._

_"Was that good for you?"_

_Wally was about to give him a nod when he noticed the tone of the voice. It wasn't the soothing deep sound with an edge to it…it was lighter…almost like he was mocking him but Bruce wouldn't do that…_

_Wally opened his eyes and looked up, his mouth dropping when he saw Luthor standing above him._

"GYAH!!"

Wally tumbled out of bed in a flurry of sheets and blankets as his alarm clock went off loudly in his ear.

Wally pulled himself up to smack the snooze button, "Okay…so that was freaky on like million levels."

He looked out the window; the sun wasn't even up yet. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and headed to the bathroom to take a long shower.

* * *

Luthor was sitting behind his desk when Wally entered the room. He raised an eyebrow and looked over that the younger man. 

"You look like you were up all night."

Wally walked over to him, handing him the coffee cup that another young girl told him to bring in with him.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't sleep too well."

Luthor didn't seem to want to grace that with a response; instead he pushed a manila folder towards Wally.

"What's this?" Wally asked, picking it up and flipping it open. It was probably too much to hope that it held all of Luthor's villainous plans.

"It's the list of projects that LexCorp and WayneTech are joining up for." Luthor answered, watching him flip through the pages.

"Wow, you guys wanna make a car that runs off of water? And cheaper solar panels to help give electricity to poor areas? And cures for…all of those!?" Wally couldn't pronounce half of the diseases.

"Yes, Bruce is a dreamer. He thinks he can solve anything with money." Luthor waved his hand, "But I know better…"

"Better?"

Luthor moved out of his chair and walked over to Wally, standing close enough that their bodies were only inches apart.

"People don't want tiny water powered cars; they want the biggest and most expensive car they can afford. And those third world countries…they want weapons to protect themselves, not night lights so they can read…" He now had a hand on Wally's back, pulling him closer so that the red head was flush against him.

"Bruce is a dreamer, but then again, so am I."

Wally shifted on his feet, turning an even brighter red then his hair.

"I guess I see your point, I mean…" He rambled until Luthor cut him off just like Bruce had done in his dream.

Wally knew that he couldn't very well push Luthor off of him and call him a freak like his mind was yelling at him to do. Instead he let Luthor have his way with his mouth, but when he felt Luthor's hand move downwards to squeeze, he broke off with a slight squeak.

_A squeak._

Wally could have kicked himself right then and there. There was no way that he would be able to face Luthor again in a fight. No way in Hell.

But Luthor still smiled and Wally felt very much like a stupid little sheep waiting for the wolf to carry it away.

"I wonder what other noises you make…"

His hands wandered again but then stopped as a knock on the office door interrupted them.

He moved away from Wally as if the red head had become too hot to touch and muttered a thoroughly icy, "Come in."

Wally had walked away to the water cooler, trying hard to fumble with the plastic cups.

"Ah, Bruce. You're early."

Wally dropped the stack he had finally been able to get a grip on and he looked over his shoulder.

Bruce walked into the office, carrying a briefcase and looking sharp.

"Sorry, Lex. But you know how Lois gets if things aren't perfect for her." He had already noticed Wally in the corner but he kept his eyes on Luthor the entire time.

"Wally, can you get Mr. Wayne here a cup of coffee?"

Wally turned to look at the two, "Uh…sure…how do ya take it?"

Bruce gave him a slight look before shaking his head. "No, thank you. I've already had enough cups to keep me awake until tomorrow." He grinned and Wally saw what millions of fan girls saw everyday.

Bruce was handsome.

And not just good looking, he seemed approachable, like a good friend that you have at BBQs. His eyes were bright and caring and Wally found himself staring a little longer then he was sure was appropriate.

Luthor seemed to notice and he put a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"I suppose I don't have to introduce you two…"

Bruce smiled and nodded, reaching out a hand to shake Wally's, "Yes, I remember you, Mr. West. You were a fine assistant."

Wally shook his hand and shrugged, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Wayne."

Luthor stood behind Wally slightly, both his hands now resting on both his shoulders.

"Well, your lost is my gain, right?" His tone almost indicating a challenge towards Bruce.

Bruce's eyes went cold for only a split second but he covered it well by setting his briefcase onto his desk.

The intercom buzzed on Luthor's desk and Luthor gave Wally a look and the red head took the hint to go answer it.

"Uh…yes?"

"Miss. Lane and Mr. Kent are here from the Daily Planet." The wheezy voice of the secretary muttered, "Shall I send them in?"

Wally looked over at the two C.E.Os, "You guys ready?"

* * *

Wally was surprised by how tough Lois actually was when it came to answering questions. She seemed ready to press Luthor on every subject they discussed. It was two hours of, "Can we get more detail on that?" and "How do you expect to get that done?" She seemed to leave Bruce alone for the most part, taking his answers at face value. 

Clark was sitting next to her, writing down things as Lois asked them, not even bothering to ask any questions of his own.

Wally came around with more coffee for everyone and Clark took his and Lois' off of the tray with a small smile. Wally nodded and walked back over to the corner of the room he had been hovering in for the majority of the interview.

Lois switched off her tape recorder, "I suppose we can take a break now."

Both Bruce and Luthor had the same plastered smile on their faces.

Lois smirked and took a sip of the coffee.

"Mhm, who's the new kid, Lex? He can make a decent cup of coffee."

Luthor smiled, setting his now empty cup on the desk. "My new assistant, Wally West."

Lois nodded, and bent down to pick up her purse just as Wally walked back over to collect the empty cup. Luthor grinned slightly and gave Wally's ass another squeeze as the red head stood next to him.

Clark stared at Luthor, dumbfounded but as he opened his mouth to say something, Lois popped back up, her makeup now refreshed.

"Now, if we can get some pictures of you two shaking hands…"

* * *

Clark and Lois had gone to get some lunch at the diner across the street after Clark had spent ten minutes trying to convince her to eat something. She had agreed but only if she could come back and ask Luthor about the upcoming charity ball. The bald man agreed, if only to be rid of her for at least half an hour. 

Wally had left the room to go and collect something fancy that Luthor had ordered for himself and Bruce, while grabbing something quick from the cafeteria to tide himself over.

"Lois is as hard hitting as ever isn't she?" Bruce asked, walking over to look at the painting Luthor had hanging up.

"Of course." Luthor nodded, "She always seems to be digging for more."

Bruce turned to look at him over his shoulder, "Should she be?"

Lex gave Bruce a look of mock surprise, "Bruce. I'm shocked. What would make you say that?"

Bruce walked back over to Luthor's desk, sitting down in front of it.

"Well, I at least only hope I was brought here to do some good and not to be a shield against Lois Lane's questions."

"Mhm, she always did like you enough to leave you alone for the most part," Luthor laughed and shook his head, "However, if you need me to make this a little more worth while for you…"

Bruce's eyes narrowed but the door opened before he could say anything to Luthor. Wally walked back in pushing a food cart over to them.

"Lunch is served…did I miss something?" He asked as he handed them each a starting salad.

"Nothing at all, Wally." Luthor smiled at Bruce, though his eyes were fixed on the red head and suddenly Bruce felt a white heat in his chest.

His face remained impassive but he was glaring at Luthor intensely on the inside. He watched as Luthor followed Wally's movements with his eyes, often touching the younger man's hand when he set down another piece of the meal.

No one could touch his…

Wait…_his?_

Since when did Wally become his?

He sighed and took a swig of the champagne that Wally had just poured into a crystal glass for him.

This mission was turning into a bigger headache then he had though possible.

* * *

**Read n' Review please...updates come faster that way! **


	6. You did this!

**Don't own JL or JLU**

**Okay, so, once again this is a SLASH fic, meaning it's going to have guys kissing guys, if you don't like that or are offended by it, check out another story.**

**Chapter warnings: moooore kissy kissy...**

* * *

Wally had excused himself to go to the restroom once Clark and Lois had returned. He had spent an awkward hour with a very silent Bruce and Lex. Both men seemed to be trying to one up each other and he couldn't figure out why.

He didn't really have to go the bathroom but he did need a break from Luthor trying to grope him every five minutes.

"I can't believe he did that in front of Clark!" Wally yelled at a potted plant that really had done nothing wrong to him except be there. It took him a few moments to calm down but when finally did, he found himself in an unfamiliar part of LexCorp. In his ranting mood, he had gone faster then he had meant to, going clear across the building in a matter of a minute.

"Ah, crap."

He glanced at his watch and saw that he had been gone for about two minutes and he could probably push it to fifteen tops. He walked along the hallway slowly and saw one of the doors that he had been told to never enter. He tried the handle and gave himself a 'duh' look when it didn't open. He pulled his keycard out and slid it through the door, deciding that if it didn't work then it probably wasn't worth going back and being harassed by Luthor.

The door clicked and buzzed then opened. Wally grinned, now thinking himself an expert lock pick.

"Whoa…" He looked around the room, which several corners seemed to be glowing with something that wasn't a bright green…but still green. Wally walked over to look at the stuff, it looked familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it.

"So, the third week's shift report…"

Wally looked over at the adjacent room and heard two voices coming closer. He rushed back to the door and was out of the room within seconds.

* * *

"Ah, Wally, there you are." Luthor smiled as Wally walked back into the office. Everyone was standing up and looking back at him. He guessed the interview was over.

"Sorry…got lost." Wally mumbled, walking back across the room, avoiding Clark's gaze and standing behind Luthor once more.

"Well, no matter." Luthor was shaking Clark's hand, who was finding very hard not to break his fingers. "Always a pleasure, Clark."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor."

"Lois…" Luthor gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and she nodded with a coy smile on her face.

"I can't wait for the ball, Lex. You owe me a dance."

"I look forward to that, my dear."

Lois and Clark left the office with Clark muttering to Lois that she couldn't possibly keep asking him questions while dancing.

Luthor turned to glance at Bruce, who reading some files.

"So, going back to Gotham for now?"

"No, I figured I stay until the ball was over. You did say you would show me where the lab work was being done."

"That's true, I did say that…how about Friday?"

Bruce smiled and nodded, shaking Luthor's hand. "Friday then." He gave Wally a small wave good bye and followed Lois and Clark's path towards the exit.

The door shut with a small snap and Luthor looked back at Wally, who was drinking some water from the cooler.

"So, you got lost, eh?" He grinned and pushed Wally against the wall. Wally dropped his now empty cup on the floor as Luthor pulled his tie loose and opened his collar a bit.

"Ah…ah…Lex!" Wally cried out when Luthor bit down on his collar bone. Luthor smiled at Wally, who was breathing heavily as Luthor started to unbutton his shirt, exposing his slightly pale chest.

Wally felt Luthor's hands once more go downward and he quickly grabbed one and put it back on his chest. Luthor looked ready to protest but Wally had started to kiss him back.

"I…don't think I'm ready for…_that_ yet…" He whispered in Luthor's ear. Luthor nodded against his shoulder and moved back away, fixing his shirt and tie.

Wally slid slowly to a sitting position on the ground, his shirt open and coming off of one shoulder. His hair was a mess and his face was flushed.

"Go home and get some rest."

Luthor told him, his tone telling him to hurry.

* * *

Luthor was still straightening his tie when Ms. James walked into the room, clutching her clipboard tightly.

"Mr. Luthor? You requested that any unusual keycard uses be reported to you…." She started and Luthor glanced over at her with a small frown.

"What is it?"

"Lab seven, sector six."

Luthor reached out and grabbed the clipboard from her harshly, not caring that she flinched when he did so.

"…Wally." He flipped the pages up to check a few numbers, making sure that there had been no error. "He went into the lab?"

"The records indicate it, but nothing was missing from the lab…it is possible he went in there by accident."

Luthor tossed her back the clipboard. "I'll speak with him tomorrow. Thank you, Ms. James."

* * *

Wally was still buttoning the last button on his shirt when he stepped out of the towering LexCorp building; he fidgeted with his pants for a moment and then cursed, now figuring out why they felt a little too tight.

It wasn't as if he liked Luthor but the man's touch was addicting and it seemed that even if he really didn't want to, his body did. He ducked back into a nearby alley and made sure that no one was around before running to his apartment. He was pretty sure that this was one of those emergencies that Clark would let him slide on.

He opened his door about a minute later and walked into the apartment, jumping back when he saw Bruce sitting on the table.

"How the hell…" Wally hit himself on the forehead. "Never mind." What kind of dumb question would that be to ask the Batman.

"I came to check on you," Bruce frowned. "And you got home pretty fast for only being off five minutes."

"Er…well…" Wally couldn't exactly tell Bruce that Luthor had given him a hard on and he wasn't sure if Bruce had noticed yet. He was still across the room, which meant that Wally still had time to try to hide it.

Wally shut the front door and blurred past Bruce into his bedroom, changing quickly into his more loose fitting pajamas.

Bruce had an eyebrow raised when Wally walked back into the room, still keeping some distance between them.

"Sorry about that…I just had to run…so, uhm…what brings you here?"

"…to check up on you, remember?"

"Oh…right, right…uh…want something to drink?"

Bruce nodded, figuring the next best step was to let Wally relax. He took the can of beer that Wally handed to him and walked over to sit on the couch with the red head.

Wally scooted far into the armrest, away from Bruce, missing the look that passed over the raven haired man's face. He opened his beer can and took a drink.

"Thanks for stoppin' by…really but I'm okay. Lex doesn't really bother me…I can handle…" He stopped at the look on Bruce's face, a look that he couldn't ignore.

"Lex?" Bruce asked, sounding a bit off.

Wally blinked, trying to figure out what was wrong until it hit him.

He never called the villain Lex, ever. It was always Luthor or evil bald dude.

"Sorry…he told me to call him that and I…" He fumbled for words and found that he really didn't have a very good excuse.

"So, it's Lex now." Bruce's tone was icy and Wally could see his eyes narrow at him.

"Whoa…_whoa, _Bruce. Don't even go there!" Wally caught on quickly to what the older man was thinking.

"Go where, Wally? Straight to Luthor's bedroom?" Bruce surprised himself with his own anger and found that he couldn't even stop himself if he tried.

All the anger that he wanted to direct at Luthor in order to protect Wally was lashing out at him, fueled mostly by Bruce's feelings.

Wally's face was flushed once more but in rage rather then lust. "How can you even _think _that?"

"Is that why you don't want to get pulled from the mission? Are you having a good time?"

"No!" Wally sputtered, standing up. Bruce stood up with him, in order to keep the fight level.

"Then how can you even stand to touch him? Let alone let him do _that _to you!?" Bruce was pointing low on Wally's body and Wally balled up his fists and shut his eyes.

"BECAUSE I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU!" He yelled at Bruce, who went quiet.

"….."

Wally pointed exactly where Bruce had and glared at the man.

"Lex…or Luthor or whatever didn't do this to me, Bruce. You did! OKAY!?"

Wally closed the space between them and kissed Bruce. He kissed him with every ounce of passion he denied Luthor. He was expecting Bruce to push him away or to at least pull away, but he didn't.

The Dark Knight was kissing him back.

* * *

**See? Faster updates...lol wow.**

**Anyway, yes, for those of you that asked, I am a Bat/Flash shipper when it comes to slash but heeeey...don't count Luthor out, well...don't think that Luthor's gonna give up that easily.**

**Keep up the reviews please! **


	7. Tricks

**Don't own JL/JLU**

**Warnings: Slash pairings**

**Chapter warnings: Sexual situations...don't like, don't read. **

* * *

Wally blinked his eyes open slowly and nuzzled his head deeper against the warm body that was lying next to his. The skin to skin contact was keeping him much warmer then the blanket ever could have.

"Bruce?"

Wally quietly muttered as the body next to his shifted slightly.

"Yeah?"

"…I…" He wasn't sure how he could say it without sounding like a total idiot. "…you were amazing." Well, that was better then 'you complete me.'

Bruce wrapped an arm around Wally and pulled him closer. "I had a good time too, Wally."

Wally could have about melted in his arms. He loved the way Bruce said his name…he liked how he moaned it too.

A loud set of beeps went off next to Wally and Bruce moved his arm to silence his watch.

"…wait…what time is it!?"

Bruce blinked and looked at the wristwatch for a moment. "…ten 'til eight."

"GAH!!"

Wally tumbled out of the bed hurriedly, trying desperately to find some underwear.

"I'm sorry to leave you like…well…this…" He said as he found a clean pair and pulled them on, noticing that Bruce was watching him intently.

"Wally…" Bruce started as the red head fought with his pants. He remained in the bed, moving the covers over to cover himself more. "Your mission…"

Wally stopped after he zipped up the pants, looking in the closet for a work shirt.

"It still has to be done right?" Wally told him, looking down for a moment.

"Well, yes but…"

Wally threw the shirt on quickly but then he slowed down for a moment. He walked back to the bed and sat down, kissing Bruce quickly.

"I love _you, _Bruce."

Before the older man could answer, Wally had zipped back into the kitchen and out the front door.

"…I love you too, Wally." He muttered to the empty apartment. He lay back against the pillows. He didn't want to let Wally go back to Luthor, not after what he had seen Luthor do with a few people around, he could only imagine what the man was doing when they were alone. But, Wally wanted to continue the mission. He wanted to do what he could to help the League and he was going to do it, even if it meant hurting himself.

* * *

Wally ran into LexCorp like a normal person would and rushed towards the elevator to take him to Luthor's office.

"Oh, someone's late!" He heard Tina call over the sound of her many phones ringing.

Wally opened the door to the office and nearly fell in as the door swung open quickly.

"You're late."

Luthor looked pissed and for the first time since the mission had started, he felt a little bit afraid.

"M'sorry. My alarm didn't go off…" Oh lord, he didn't even shower. He had to still smell like sex…hot…hot sex. Wally shook his head and tried to give Luthor his best smile.

Luthor still looked upset and Wally began to worry.

"Come here."

He ordered and Wally had little choice but to walk over to him. Luthor held up a hand for a moment to stop him from coming further.

He buzzed his intercom and spoke quietly, "Ms. James, hold my calls for the time being and I don't want to be disturbed until I say so, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

He pulled his finger off the button and walked around Wally back over to the office door, locking it quickly and silently. Wally was fidgeting with his tie, trying to fix it before Luthor stepped in front of him.

"Wally, have I been fair to you?" Luthor asked, walking slowly around the red head.

"Uh, yes sir." Wally turned his back to the desk to face Luthor who was still walking around him.

"Do you like it here?"

"…o'course." Wally was definitely not liking this so far.

"Then why are you lying to me?" His tone took a dramatic turn and Wally saw the real Luthor, the evil one, slip past his mask.

Wally blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Lying? I haven't lied to you…"

Luthor's hand lashed out and wrapped itself around Wally's neck. The red head went wide eyed and he dropped to one knee to weaken Luthor's grip on him.

"L-Lex!?" He choked out, looking up at the man with a pleading gaze.

"You're sneaking around in my labs, Wally! Under whose orders!?"

Wally grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly, trying to once again loosen Luthor's iron grip. "I-I got lost! I swear! I didn't mean…"

Luthor let go and stood next to Wally as he gasped for air, trying to catch his breathe.

Wally glanced up at the man and found that he was now almost face to face with…well, another problem. Was Luthor really getting off on choking him? The slight tent in his pants told Wally, yes.

Luthor glared at him and went over to sit at his desk.

"Get out."

Wally felt a twist in his stomach as he heard Luthor snap at him. He quickly got up to his feet and walked over to Luthor.

"Please…Lex…I need this job." He said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes, ignoring the fact that the bald man had just tried to squeeze the breathe out of his body.

Luthor snarled and put his hand on his chin, resting the elbow on the arm of the chair. "Obviously you don't need it that badly."

Wally twisted his fingers together for at least several minutes. The green stuff in the lab that he had seen the other day…it could have been kryptonite. And if it was, Clark's life was in serious danger and not just Clark's but the entire League's. Wally was pretty sure that Luthor was smart enough to find ways to take down the others and if he was making his own kind of kryptonite, who knows what else he was doing.

"Lex…let me prove it…"

Luthor looked up at him and scooted his chair back a bit. "Then do it."

Wally swallowed the lump in his throat. He quickly focused all of his thoughts on Bruce. His eyes, his smile, the way he hugged him…everything. He took another deep breath and sat back down on his knees in front of Luthor, using the room that the bald man had man to sit a little bit under his desk. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and slipped a hand in.

Luthor rolled his head back before regaining his self control.

"Use your mouth." He ordered and Wally nodded, praying to any God that would listen that he would never have to tell Bruce.

* * *

Bruce left Wally's apartment a few hours later after he had rested and showered. Wally had a lot of energy that was for sure and Bruce stretched a bit as he wandered back down 5th street.

"Mr. Wayne!" A deep voice called and Bruce looked back over his shoulder at Clark Kent, who was jogging to catch up with him.

"Ah, Clark. Care to join me for a walk in the park?" Bruce flashed him a winning smile, which the reporter returned.

"Sure thing."

They took off down another street together; Bruce glanced at some of the shops nearby. Clark did as well, until he realized that Bruce didn't plan on starting the conversation.

"…how's Wally?" He asked.

"He's good…" Bruce answered.

Clark furrowed his brow and looked a little peeved for a moment, "I meant with the whole Luthor thing…you saw what he did."

Bruce nodded, growling low in throat. "I did but Wally said he could handle it and I'm not going to go around and treat him like a child."

"I'm not saying we should but Luthor's a dangerous man, he could hurt him." Clark said, giving Bruce a slight look.

"I know what Luthor's capable of, Clark but I also know what Wally's capable of as well."

"…Bruce…if this is about…" Clark started but stopped quickly as Bruce gave him a glare.

"About what, Clark?"

Clark sighed and glanced at Bruce with a thoughtful look on his face. "Bruce, I…I went by Wally's last night…" He was blushing as he remembered what his super hearing had picked up.

Bruce huffed and gave Clark a strange look, "Don't you think that would give me more reason to pull him off of this mission?"

"I suppose…"

"He's smarter then we give him credit for Clark. He'll know when to get himself out…"

* * *

Wally was sitting on top of the large desk, a grossed out look on his face. Luthor had gone to get himself cleaned up, leaving the young red head to fend for himself. When Wally heard Luthor approaching the office once more, he jumped to his feet, determined to not let the older man see him like that.

"Come on out here, Wally." Luthor called through the now opened door, "I want to show you something."

Wally cringed to himself, hoping it wasn't Luthor's secret play room or something equally as freaky. The upside to everything was that Wally's apparent willingness and skilled mouth had seemingly restored Luthor's faith in him. He walked out of the office and followed Luthor down the hallway.

"…so, what do you want to show me, Lex?" Wally asked innocently.

"First, I have a question for you…what would you be willing to do to protect this world?"

Wally sighed in relief; he thought that question was going to go a whole other way. It was an easy answer for someone like him,

"Anything." He said with confidence.

Luthor smirked, mistaking Wally's confidence for ego. "Well then, since you've already seen some of my labs, I've decided to give you a formal tour."

Wally nodded; this was definitely the break he needed.

Luthor walked them along another hallway, the people scurrying to get out of his way quickly. Wally stayed close by until he started hearing the others whispering things.

"_Luthor's new pet…"_

"_They keep getting younger..."_

"_I wonder how long he'll last…"_

"…_nice ass."_

Wally turned to glare but just as quickly as they moved out of Luthor's path, they avoided Wally, continuing on with their work.

"I usually don't keep delicate research here but I've had a few…break-ins recently and I had to move shop." Luthor explained and Wally doubted that he didn't hear the whispers.

"Break-ins? Who'd try to rob you?" Yeah, Wally knew but he was curious to see if Luthor did.

"The Justice League."

Wally missed a step and grabbed onto Luthor's arm to keep himself from falling, "You sure?" His voice seemed a bit off.

Luthor patted his arm and helped him get steady. "Fairly. I've caught Superman on tape more then once and I'm certain Batman's been around as well."

"Why would they bother though?"

"They're afraid of what humans might be able to do to them someday."

Wally wrinkled his nose, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the idea of those super powered freaks running around unchecked worries me." His hand moved up to cup Wally's chin, "I want to protect what's precious to me…this city and its people."

Luthor slid his key card into the door and it opened, allowing him to lead Wally in. It was the same room Wally had stumbled upon the other day.

Wally was glancing around the room and noticed the green light once more.

"…is that…?" He asked quietly.

"Ah, you recognize it. Yes, it's kryptonite. We're working on a way to make it a much more effective weapon rather then just a deterrent."

"…but what about the others? I mean, Superman's only one hero…"

"The others would fall easily enough. Wonder Woman would be tricky but I've made plans for her and the other non humans."

"…what about Green Lantern, Flash and Batman, they're human…"

"Yes and all I'll need for them is a quick shot to the head." Luthor laughed and Wally found it hard to contain the look on his face.

Luthor turned and put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "I'm simply leveling the playing field…you can understand that, can't you?"

"Yes, Lex." Wally answered, he paused and thought for a moment, "So, what about the stuff that you and Wayne Enterprises are working on?"

Now Luthor's smile became wider as if he had been waiting for Wally to ask that all along.

"Several of my other inventions have stemmed from the research Bruce has given me, so I really have him to thank for all this…" He watched Wally's reaction closely and saw the panic that the younger man fought to hide.

"Now," Luthor continued, "Why don't you go home early and take Monday morning off, I want you rested for the charity ball that evening. Remember, formal wear please."

Wally nodded and stepped out of the room, hurrying down the hall and nearly bumping into Ms. James, who had been searching for Luthor.

"Wally? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes! I just uh…gotta go buy a suit! Have a good weekend!"

Ms. James heels clicked into the lab, she glanced at Luthor who was leaning against the desk reading a report.

"So, you fed him the fake story about the Wayne research, I take it?"

"Yes," Luthor laughed, "And if all goes well, he's running to Bruce right now to tell him."

Ms. James didn't look amused, "I don't see why you have to do this to him."

Luthor pushed himself off of the table and walked over to her, looming over her petite frame slightly. "Protective aren't we? Or maybe jealous that he took your place? It doesn't matter. My real goal is almost complete. Wally and Bruce are simply an entertaining side project."

He ran his thumb over the woman's lips and smirked as she closed her eyes.

"I'll teach Bruce to send someone to watch me."

* * *

**Sooo...Luthor's smart enough to know Wally's up to something buuut not smart enough to get it right XD aw, poor Lex**

**Rating may go up on the next chapter so if you can't find in the T's it might be in the M's. **


	8. Old lady

**Don't own JL or JLU**

**Wow, sorry for the unexpected delay x.x Hope everyone had a good Easter! **

Wally pushed open the door to his apartment but found it was empty.

"Bruce!?" He looked around wildly, "Bruce!" He ran through out the building but the older man was gone.

"DAMNIT!" He cursed loudly and ran back out to the street. People were staring at him as if something was wrong and he figured that he must have had a panicked look on his face. He had to tell Bruce what Lex had said. He had to let him know that Luthor was using Wayne money to try and kill the Justice League.

* * *

He headed back to the hotel Bruce was staying at and ignored the door man who was trying to ask him something. He ran up to the front desk, acting as if he was breathing heavily.

"Is…Bruce Wayne in?" He asked the young host.

The man blinked and looked Wally up and down.

"I'm sorry. I've haven't see Mr. Wayne today, would you like to leave a message?"

"Dammit." Wally cursed once more and spun around on his heel and walked out of the lobby.

* * *

"Here." Clark handed Bruce a water bottle from one of the local venders in the park. Bruce took the drink and opened the cap, taking a long and refreshing drink of the cool mountain water.

"…I should get back."

"To what? Wally doesn't even get off work until five."

Bruce gave Clark a dark look, "I have other things to do besides Wally." He stopped, realizing what he had just said. "I mean that I do have business to take care of, namely getting ready for that ball on Monday."

Clark was still smirking; there were very few people in the world who could get Bruce Wayne tongue tied.

"Yeah, I have to get a new suit. I have those bullet holes still from the last party we went to."

Now it was Bruce's turn to smirk, "I told you not to dance with her…"

Clark waved a hand and didn't respond to Bruce. He blinked after a minute and looked behind himself, his super hearing picking up a familiar voice.

"Wally's looking for you…"

Bruce was up on his feet before Clark had even finished his sentence. "Where?"

Clark pointed in the direction where Wally's voice was coming from, suddenly feeling like a third wheel.

"He's by your hotel."

Bruce took off with a nod to Clark, who finished his water and started walking back to his office, knowing that Lois would probably yell at him for taking an extended lunch break.

* * *

Wally was sitting on a bench; he was tapping his foot so quickly that an old woman stopped to ask if he was alright. He smiled softly at her and told her that he was fine and that he was just waiting for his friend. She nodded and walked off, walking around the corner. After a few steps she pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"He hasn't met with Wayne, yet."

She clicked the phone shut as she saw Bruce rounding a corner as if his heels were on fire.

"Wally?" He called as the younger man came into view. The red head jumped up with a big but troubled smile spread across his face.

"Bruce! We gotta talk."

Bruce, who could read most body language like a Hop on Pop book, shook his head. "…not here." He nodded back at the hotel and motioned for Wally to follow him back to his room.

* * *

Bruce swiped his key card into the door slot and opened the door to his suite, which was bigger then Wally's apartment.

"…damn." Wally momentarily forgot his panic when he became surrounded by the marble and the linens, and the silver and the plasma screen television.

Bruce cleared his throat quietly after a moment of watching Wally gaze around his room in awe.

"…oh….right." Wally suddenly looked serious, "Luthor uhm, showed me something today…"

"What?"

"Weapons grade kryptonite." Wally said flatly, "And he's making other things too…but…he said…he's using the money that WayneTech is giving him to do it."

Bruce's fist clenched a dark flash went across his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Wally nodded earnestly, "He told me that himself when he showed me everything. He says he knows that the League's been trying to break into his labs."

Bruce stopped for a moment, processing the information carefully.

"I'll let the others know that he's keeping those things in his actual office. Shayera and John can search on Monday while Luthor's distracted with the ball."

"Oh…right…you're still going to it?"

"I have to." He raised an eyebrow at Wally, giving him an odd look. "Why?"

"Nothing…nothing." He clapped a hand to his forehead, "I have to get a suit."

"_You're _going?" Bruce asked, mildly surprised.

"Plllllease…Luthor just wants me around to hold his champagne glass and maybe get him those little shrimp things."

Bruce pressed his lips together in a scowl, as if he didn't quite believe Wally but he let it go.

"…I'm going to go over the charts to try to pick up how Luthor did this without me catching it."

Wally took that as a hint for him to go. He shuffled a few steps back, looking down slightly, "Oh, right. I gotta go get my suit anyway…I'll see you Monday."

Bruce watched him as he walked back to the door and left the room. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead, pushing his hair back for a moment.

How did all of this get out of his hands so quickly?

Wally and Luthor.

The Wayne funding of the research that was aimed to kill the Justice League.

The charity ball.

But then again, Luthor was always incredibly gifted when it came to plans and Bruce hated to think that they had all just simply walked right into his hands.

* * *

Wally left the hotel, heading back to his apartment. He had remembered seeing a tux rental place around there somewhere and he figured he could find it before dark. He passed by a bus stop and blinked for a moment, recognizing the old woman who had asked if he was ok from before.

"Find your friend dearie?"

"Yes'm. Thanks!" Wally beamed at her and kept walking.

Her smile flipped when he left her sight and she once again pulled out her cell phone.

"He's met with Wayne."

* * *

Luthor leaned back into his chair with a smirk playing across his face.

"Good. That's all for now." He hung up his speaker phone and put his hands to his lips. Everything was going so well for him. His research into finding a weapon to use against the Justice League was going so well that he barely even worried about it at times. He had a new goal now. He knew eventually Bruce would stop the funding, unless he had another reason to keep the cash flow and research support coming.

And Luthor knew that that reason was going to be a certain red head.

* * *

**Aw, Wally, you're always a pawn in Luthor's plans aren't you?**

**Read and Review Plez **


	9. Evening at Lex's

**Thank you all reviewers! You guys rock and make me feel awesome**

**Don't own JL/JLU**

**Warnings: Sexual situations between two guys...don't like don't read**

* * *

Wally had rented a sleek black suit for a pretty good price. He didn't bother with a tie and left his collar open slightly, giving him a hip look. He looked at himself in the mirror, trying to fix his hair the way he liked it. If all went well then tonight would be the last night he would have to put up with Luthor, ever.

The others were getting ready to search LexCorp's main building and Wally's goal tonight was to make sure Luthor didn't take or make any calls that would alert him to the League's activities. He glanced over his shoulder at the clock behind him, checking on the time. He would have to take a cab to meet up with Luthor at the office; the older man wanted him to ride in his limo to the ball, something Wally was anxious about.

He sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"Just one more night…just one more night…" He told himself and the mantra seemed to calm him down.

He took one last look at himself before walking out of his apartment.

* * *

Lex was up in his office on the phone when Wally walked in. He shivered; the place was even creepier at night. Luthor hung up the line and looked at Wally, his eyes raking down the younger man in hunger.

"I'm glad you're on time."

"Yeah, me too…" Wally gave him a smile before glancing at the phone. "Who was that?"

"No one important…" He stood up and was dressed in a nice three piece suit, all black except for a green cummerbund and bow tie.

"You look good." Luthor told Wally bluntly, leaning in when he got close enough to kiss him. Wally returned the kiss as best he could after being caught off guard and shrugged.

"…thanks."

Luthor gave him another smirk and motioned for him to follow, "Come on. We don't want to be too late."

* * *

Wally had never seen so many flashing lights but as soon as they stepped out of the limo they were surrounded by cameras, who lined the carpet that led into the banquet hall. Security teams kept them from getting too close but Wally could still hear them. They were yelling questions and trying to get Wally to look over at them. Luthor helped Wally through the mess and led him up the marble stairs that led into the main hall.

"I would think you'd be used to that…" He said as Wally tried to get his vision back.

"…I don't think anybody would get used to that."

He looked around the room, trying to see if he could spot Bruce or Clark. Luthor shook his head and grabbed one of the many waiters that were running around with trays filled with drinks and food. He took two glasses off of the tray and handed one to Wally.

"Cheers?" He held his glass up and Wally clinked his against Luthor's.

"Thanks."

They both took deep drinks of the champagne and Luthor set his empty glass down.

"Now, I have to mingle but I never stay long. We'll be able to leave soon." He patted Wally on the shoulder and walked off to go and chat with someone Wally didn't recognize.

--

The red head suddenly felt abandoned. He was out of his place at something like this and after a few minutes of being asked if he could get some more shrimp cocktails, he decided to walk around.

"Wally?" He heard a deep voice call after what seemed to be hours of wandering around and dancing with random strangers.

"Clark!" Wally's face went into a smile and he walked up to the larger man.

"How's everything?" Clark asked, looking a bit too big for his suit.

"Boring as hell. How are things going on our end?"

Clark quickly looked around; making sure no one was paying attention to them.

"John says they found a pretty good stock pile of weapons, enough to arm a small country and most with the objective of disabling Meta humans." He folded his arms, "When this breaks I'm hoping that Lois picks up the story, she can run something like this for months."

Wally snickered, "Yeah she could. Well that's good, I'm glad." He tried to sound casual as he changed the conversation, "Have you seen Bruce yet?"

"Mhm, I think he's on the dance floor with a few of Metropolis' most eligible widows."

Wally followed Clark's gaze across the room and saw Bruce standing in the middle of what seemed to be very rich elderly women. He was laughing politely but Wally could see him trying to edge away. Clark laughed as Luthor walked over to them.

"Hello Clark."

Clark's smile faded but still stayed on his face, "Hello, Mr. Luthor." He said.

Luthor smiled at him and noticed where he was looking, "Bruce does have his way with the ladies, doesn't he?" His eyes then shifted to Wally, watching the red head look away.

Clark nodded to appease Luthor but didn't say anything; the two heroes had fallen silent. Luthor finally cleared his throat and put a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Well, I hate to be a spoil sport but I planned to make this a short evening. Come on, Wally."

Luthor started walking away and Wally gave Clark a puzzled look before following him.

The Man of Steel stood there for a moment before quickly going to try and get Bruce free of the women.

* * *

It was a quiet car ride back to Luthor's home and it wasn't until they had been in the car for twenty minutes that Wally spoke.

"…isn't the office back that way?" He said, peering out of the window, not recognizing the area.

"Do you want to go home?"

Wally looked back over his shoulder and glanced at the bald man. "…uh…."

Luthor smiled at him as the driver took the turn up the long driveway. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour. What do you say?"

Wally fidgeted; he still hadn't gotten the all clear call from anyone and was a little unsure of what to do. "Er, of course. Sounds like blast."

Luthor's smile widened as the driver opened the door to let them out. "Well then, let's begin."

Wally walked up the steps and vaguely wondered why rich people insisted on having so many stairs, there really wasn't much of a point and escalators would be a lot more fun. The door was opened for them and Wally tried smiling at the servant but the man avoided looking at him. Wally's smile faltered as he walked into the entrance hall.

Luthor's place was extravagant to say the least, everything seemed larger then life and unnecessary.

"You like it so far?"

The honest answer would have been no but Wally was just a bit smarter then that, "Yeah it's pretty cool."

"Well, come on then, let's continue." Luthor wrapped a hand over Wally's shoulder and led him down a hallway.

* * *

Clark stood next to Bruce as he was finally able to wave off his elderly groupies.

"…that was a long forty-five minutes." He sighed, taking another sip of champagne.

Clark watched him for a moment, giving him a few seconds to recover, "Luthor's already left."

Bruce frowned but gave Clark a slight look, as if knowing that the taller man wasn't saying everything. "He always leaves early."

"…he took Wally with him."

Only someone who knew Bruce well enough would have seen the slight change in his stance as Clark spoke, the tensing of his shoulders and the grip on his glass becoming only a bit tighter.

"Call John, see if they headed back to the office."

Clark looked a little unsure but he scrambled off to do what Bruce asked, seeing the look in the Dark Knight's eye.

* * *

Luthor had taken Wally out to one of his balconies that overlooked his large estate. Wally was leaning against the marble railing, looking around the area before glancing up at the stars.

"Do you want something to drink?" Luthor asked from behind.

"Yeah, sure." Wally answered, still a bit fascinated with the stars. He heard Luthor leave the balcony and Wally reached in his pocked to fish out a small pager. He couldn't risk having his League com link with him so Clark had given him his old pager.

Still no word.

Which meant he still had to play nice.

He sighed and slipped the pager back into his pocket as Luthor returned with two glasses filled with a dark liquid.

"Here you go."

Wally took the liquid and downed it, needing something to get him through another conversation with Luthor.

"So, did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Wally nodded, staring at his empty cup for a moment, something felt a bit off. "Yeah…"

Luthor stood next to him and placed his glass on the railing, kissing Wally roughly. Wally's head jerked back, slower then what he was used to being able to do.

Luthor still smiled at him; despite the fact he had been denied. He seemed to count for a few more seconds before reaching back for Wally.

Wally couldn't move back they way he wanted and he sagged against Luthor, his mind going fuzzy.

"…Lex?" He asked as he felt Luthor shift him in his arms, carrying him now. He sounded like a helpless child.

"Don't worry, Wally."

Wally could hear a door being opened and he was carried a few more steps before being dropped harshly on a comfy bed.

Lex sat on top of the redhead, straddling his hips as he started to unbutton his shirt. Wally tried moving one of his arms to stop him but he flopped to the side uselessly.

"…Bruce…" Wally whispered as Lex bit down on his shoulder. Luthor smiled, that was what he had been waiting for. He reached for something Wally couldn't see but the younger man heard a small click.

"So, you and Bruce have done this before?"

"mhmm…yes…" Wally suddenly felt very hot as if he needed something…something that Luthor was willing to give him.

"You've slept with Bruce Wayne?" Luthor had stopped his actions, making Wally whine in need.

"Yes! I've slept with Bruce…now…what are you waiting for Lex?" He practically purred out the other man's name and Wally saw him move again and another click.

Luthor smiled. A potent mixture of tranquilizer and aphrodisiac of his own design had been slipped into Wally's drink, making the red head desperate for Luthor even if he normally wouldn't have been. It would play with his mind, making him more willing to say things he would never say and would help Luthor have a enjoyable evening.

Luthor had ripped off Wally's shirt and was admiring the younger man's chest when he saw Wally's face shift. He didn't know of the other man's metabolism and he paused his ministrations.

"L-Lex? What are you doing?"

Luthor frowned and looked down at his own arousal, he was past the point of stopping and Wally would just have to deal with it.

Wally fought against him but Luthor was heavy and had Wally pinned in an awkward angle. He thrashed under the man's hand as Luthor dragged his nails down his chest, going for his pants.

The bed vibrated for a moment and both of the men could see a faint light coming from Wally's jacket.

"I suppose you'll have to get that later." Luthor muttered, leaning down to bite Wally's neck.

"LEX!! STOP!" Wally yelled out but Luthor only smiled into his neck.

"You won't be saying that soon."

* * *

**uthor's a bastard but we all knew that, right? **


	10. Chp 10

**Don't own JL or JLU**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**WARNING: THE FIRST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ**

* * *

Wally had found that continuing to fight against Luthor simply made the man angry and rougher

Wally had found that continuing to fight against Luthor simply made the man angry and rougher. When the red head had bit down on Luthor's intrusive tongue, the older man had smacked him so hard that Wally couldn't see straight for at least five minutes. During his momentary stillness from the slap, Luthor had gone to retrieve some items, one of them being two pairs of handcuffs. Luthor had cuffed both of Wally's wrists above his head against the headboard, leaving little room for the red head to relax his arms.

"Now…are you going to be a good boy?" Luthor asked, wrapping a hand around Wally's crotch and squeezing it painfully hard.

"AH! Lex!" Wally cried out, thrashing his lower half.

Luthor smirked and moved to unbutton his own pants, slipping them and his briefs off in a fluid motion. He continued to kiss Wally as he removed the last of the red head's clothing, ripping much of it in the process.

Wally tried to avoid looking at Luthor's arousal as the bald man sat once again on his chest.

"Suck it." Luthor said harshly and when Wally turned his face, he added, "I guess I'm going in dry."

Wally's eyes went wide at the thought of that and he managed to shake his head to stop Luthor from going anywhere.

Luthor smirked but didn't come any closer to Wally's face, forcing the red head to strain to reach him.

Luthor moaned as Wally's hot mouth enveloped him and after a few moments of letting Wally reach for him, he thrust hard against the red head, throwing his head back in the head and forcing him to take him deeper into his mouth.

Wally's cry was choked and tears leaked from his eyes as he found he couldn't breathe for several moments. Luthor continued to move into his face and Wally shut his eyes to avoid looking at him. Luthor kept up the pace for several minutes until he pulled himself from Wally's mouth and moved to enter Wally before the red head even had time to think.

Wally screamed in pain that Luthor seemed to love to hear and more of his cries were pushed out of him by the bald man's hard pace.

"…please…" Wally tried once more but Luthor responded by shoving a hand against Wally's throat and moving deeper into him.

"I bet Bruce doesn't make you feel like this…"

Wally shook his head as best he could and cried again when he felt Luthor finish. Luthor pulled himself out and leaned over to lick the length of Wally's jaw line.

"You're just a whore, Wally." He got off of the bed, leaving Wally still cuffed to the now dented headboard.

"I'll be back."

* * *

After the third round Luthor had left Wally to get ready for work. Wally felt a sick wave in his chest that Luthor could rape someone and then get ready for work, have a grapefruit for breakfast and act like it was nothing.

As the evil genius tied his tie he walked around the bed, eyeing Wally's naked body which was still cuffed.

"You know what the best part about you is?"

Wally didn't answer, his voice was hoarse and his wrists were cut so badly from the abuse that they were bleeding a bit.

"The only one whose going to come looking for you is Bruce…and now, thanks to you…I have what I need for him."

He stopped at the bed stand and picked up a silver recorder and clicked it on. Wally recognized the sound from the night before.

"_You've slept with Bruce Wayne?_"

Wally's eyes went wide as Luthor's played back voice echoed in the room followed by his own.

"_Yes!_ _I've slept with Bruce Wayne…now…what are you waiting for Lex?_"

Wally was horrified to hear how lustful his voice sounded, it was wanton with need and desire…something he had nothing of for Lex Luthor.

"I…I was drugged…you drugged me!" Wally found his voice.

"Bruce doesn't know that and after he hears this, he won't even care."

Wally was shaking his head quickly, "He won't believe you."

"It doesn't matter, Wally. I'm still going to use this as blackmail…he won't be able to pull his funding from my projects or do anything else without this hitting the press."

He leaned down to whisper into Wally's ear, "Bruce sent you to watch me…I know that but now, you're mine and I have him where I want him."

Wally couldn't believe that Luthor was willing to do all this for money.

"But you can do this research without him…"

Luthor's grin widened, "Of course."

Wally's eyes searched the room, trying to understand, "But…you're trying to destroy the Justice League…"

Luthor laughed, "I'm _always _trying to take down the League. But that is what I wanted you to think…"

Wally cringed; trying to figure out super plots butt naked was not as fun as he thought it would be.

"So, you lied about taking down the League…but those weapons…"

Luthor shrugged, "At the most I'll have a weapons charged against me but in today's world, where everyone is afraid of super freaks, I'll walk away from it…"

"So you set up the whole League thing?"

"I knew that once Bruce got wind that his research was going in the wrong direction, he'd try to do something about it."

Wally frowned because as he remembered it, Batman had brought up the news that Luthor was building weapons…so Bruce had to have figured it out first.

"You're doing this to get at Bruce."

Luthor kissed him as he answered, smiling against his mouth.

"Exactly. You were a bonus I will say that, a wonderful bonus. And now, I'll have Bruce in my pocket…thanks to you."

This entire thing…which had started with Wally trying to see what Luthor was planning for the League had turned into a ploy to blackmail Bruce Wayne. And they had fallen for it.

"Lex…you can't do that to him…please…I'll do anything…but leave him alone…"

Luthor patted Wally's chest, "You can beg later tonight, Wally. But I have a meeting to get to."

Wally started struggling against the cuffs, yelling at Luthor as the man closed and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Wally waited for about half an hour before getting loose from the cuffs. He was sore and shaking and found that he couldn't even button his shirt; instead he slipped on his ruined pants and bolted out of the window.

* * *

Bruce was tapping his foot, impatiently. Luthor was late and he still hadn't heard from Wally. He spun around on his heel when the door opened, glaring daggers at Luthor.

"Where is Wally?"

Luthor smugly closed the office door behind him, "Now Bruce, certainly we haven't forgotten our manners?"

Bruce gritted his teeth because as Bruce Wayne he wasn't the type to throw a punch.

"I've already pulled the funding for our joint research, Luthor. I know about what you're doing…"

"I know you do."

Bruce stopped walking towards Luthor, who was sitting at his desk, still looking smug.

"But you're not pulling your funding."

"_Excuse me?_" Bruce's voice was dark and he stood up straighter.

Luthor's hand slipped into the coat pocket and fished out the recorder. He set it on the desk and clicked it on.

Cold fury went through Bruce's eyes as he heard Wally begging for Luthor…moans and then the tape was clicked off.

"Where is he, Luthor?"

"Still sleeping peacefully in my bed…he's so tired from last night."

Luthor's laughter was cut off as Bruce grabbed him around the throat.

"Did you hurt him?"

Luthor glared at Bruce pushed him back, hard, his chair wheeling away from the desk.

"I gave him what he asked for Bruce…"

Bruce's hands balled up into tight fists, "Do what you want. I'm not helping you."

He stalked out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Luthor glared at the closed door before picking up the recorder again.

"So be it."

He opened the tape holder to go and make a copy but found it was empty.

"What?"

It had just been there up until…Bruce pushed him away from the desk.

Luthor forced his anger down, so, Bruce had won this round but the battle was far from over.

* * *

Bruce knew that Wally had probably gotten out of whatever Luthor had him in once the man had left him alone, so his first stop was to check Wally's apartment. The door was open slightly, so Bruce pushed it open cautiously.

"…Wally?"

Bruce could hear running water in the other room and he shut the door behind himself and walked through the tiny apartment, heading for the bathroom.

Another sound was mixed in with the water and when Bruce opened the bathroom door he was engulfed in steam. He ignored the heat and walked onto the tile, pulling open the frosted shower door.

Wally was sitting on the floor of the shower, letting the water cascade down on him. He was shirtless but still wearing his ruined pants. He was sobbing heavily and rocking himself, cradling his knees. He looked up when he finally noticed Bruce standing there and the sobs doubled.

"Oh…god…B-bruce…I'm sorry…I…I…" He couldn't even talk and his body was breathing quickly. He gripped his head, tugging at his sopping wet hair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want…Luthor he…he…oh…god…" He then hid his face from Bruce. His voice cracked and his body was shaking despite the burning water pouring down on him.

Bruce stepped into the shower, ignoring the fact that he was still fully clothed and dropped to his knees, pulling Wally close against him.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

Wally continued to cry against Bruce as the older man sheltered him from the water.

"…the…tape…" Wally managed to squeak out between tears and Bruce smiled softly at him.

"I took care of it…don't worry." He pulled Wally up and helped him out of the shower.

Bruce had finally gotten Wally into a warm bathrobe, while he had changed into some of the younger man's sweats, which were a little bit too small for him but he didn't care. He lay back on Wally's bed, letting the red head curl against him, letting him cry against his chest and holding him when he thought things were getting bad again.

"…Bruce?" Wally asked after a few moments of silence. Bruce had finally gotten him calmed down enough to bandage his wrists and was sitting next to Wally, tying the last wrap.

Bruce looked up from his work, "Hm?"

"Thank you…"

Bruce wrapped an arm around him, kissing the top of Wally's head gently.

"I'm going to go back your things. You'll stay with me for a bit."

As Bruce got up, Wally reached out and grabbed his hand.

"…do…do the others know?"

"All they know is that Luthor set us up…they don't know what else happened and without the tape, Luthor won't be telling anybody anything."

Wally's eyes shifted downward, looking at the black and blue bruises that were running up and down his chest.

"…ok."

* * *

Luthor had been arrested and arraigned on weapons charges the following day but true to his prediction, the charges were dropped and he walked away a free man. Bruce had gone through to cover up anything that Luthor might have used to track Wally. Bruce was fairly confident that Luthor would just let it drop and move on to the next big thing, something that he doubted would bring much comfort to Wally. Bruce had also pulled Wally from active duty and had growled at Clark when he had asked what happened. All the League needed to know was that Wally needed some down time and that Bruce was going to make sure he got it.

"Welcome home, sir." An accented voice greeted as he opened the door to the limo as it pulled up to Wayne Manor.

"Thank you, Alfred. Do you mind setting one more place at the dinner table tonight?"

"Of course not sir." He said as he watched Wally climb out of the limo.

"Ah, you must be Master Wallace."

Wally's grin was cracked and his eyes still a bit hollow, "Just call me Wally, Al."

"Very good, Master Wally. Now, let's get you both in from the cold."

The two followed Alfred up the stairs quickly and Wally glanced around the entrance of Wayne Manor.

"Bruce?"

Bruce turned to look at Wally, who was still gazing around.

"Yeah?"

"…thanks…again."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**Well, that takes care of this part of the story but look out for the second part that should be up later this week.**

**Once again thank you to all reviewers! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
